Welcome to Vegas/Dialogues
Chapter 1: Bad Hair Day D.B. Russell: Welcome to Las Vegas Crime Lab. I am D.B. Russell, your supervisor on the graveyard shift. D.B. Russell: I'll show you around the lab later. A 420A call just came in, Murder / Homicide in the Mediterranean Parking Lot. Let's go investigate the Crime Scene. Investigate Parking Lot. D.B. Russell: Let's check the scene for evidence. I need you to find 6 Objects in this crime scene. Look for the list at the top of your screen. D.B. Russell: Start with that Cell Phone over there by clicking on it. D.B. Russell: Good job. Bagged and tagged evidence. If you have any trouble, use the Hint button and I'll point out an object for you. Click on the Hint Button. D.B. Russell: Now you're on your own. Find the remaining 4 Objects. And if you need any help, remember to click on the Hint Button. (After investigating Parking Lot) D.B. Russell: Great job! We have an I.D. on our victim from her purse: Diane Hatch. And here's our coroner... David Phillips: Hi, I'm David Phillips. Nice to meet you. After you check the body at the crime scene, I take the victim back to the Coroner's for Autopsy. See you later. (In Home screen) D.B. Russell: This is your home screen where you acquire all our Objectives. Start by clicking on the Analyze Button to autopsy Diane's body and visit Dr. Robbins. Analyze Victim's Body. Al Robbins: The Young Lady died of Asphyxiation. She had abrasions on her neck that left Bruising from some sort of rope or cord. Al Robbins: The Victim fought back. She had Defensive Wounds on her hands, and we found DNA under her fingernails. The DNA wasn't in CODIS, but it was Male. Al Robbins: There was also something else of interest: White Paint Flecks, underneath the girls fingernails. I sent to Hodges for an analysis. (After the analysis of White Paint Flecks) David Hodges: You finally showed up. I'm David Hodges, the head of the lab rats. I'll now show you my genius! David Hodges: The White Paint is specific to automotive paint and Brass told us that a bystander saw someone flee the scene in an orange vest. David Hodges: Not impressed? Well, how about this: Brass found a White Construction Truck in the parking lot with scratches. You should check it out. Investigate Pickup Truck. (After investigating Pickup Truck) D.B. Russell: Great find! That Bungee Cord has the same patterns as abrasions on our victim's neck. Examine it at the Crime Lab to see if it's the murder weapon. Examine Bungee Cord. (After examining Bungee Cord) David Hodges: The victim Diane's epithelial DNA as well as our unknown Male's DNA were both on this bungee cord. This is the Murder Weapon! David Hodges: I found Hydrogen Peroxide and Ammonia on the bungee cord. Both commonly found in hair dye. I can tell you that your killer has dyed their hair blonde. (After getting results of Bungee Cord from David Hodges) Jim Brass: Name's Jim Brass. Russell said you come highly recommended, well you've progressed on this first case pretty fast. I'm impressed. Jim Brass: Only problem is Two People have access to the truck where you found the murder weapon. Do you know which one killed Diane? Jim Brass: We know that the killer is wearing an orange vest, has face scratches, and has blonde hair. Arrest. D.B. Russell: We have 2 Suspects in this case. Now let's compare their Profiles to find the Killer. D.B. Russell: This suspect shares a lot of the profile with the killer... To take a look at the next suspect, Click on the Arrow. D.B. Russell: What do you think about this guy? Remember to Compare their Profile, I'm sure you'll arrest the right one! D.B. Russell: Click on the Suspect Tab to go back to the previous suspect. D.B. Russell: It's up to you now! (After arresting the killer of Diane, Steven Cursbee) Jim Brass: Steven Cursbee, you're under arrest for the murder of Diane Hatch... Jim Brass: We found the Murder Weapon in your truck. With your DNA on it. And those rope burns on your hands don't help your case. Jim Brass: I heard Diane got you fired from your job today. Told on you for stealing from the company. Must have made you pretty angry. Angry enough to kill her? Steven Cursbee: After Diane got me fired, I was evicted, my car was repossessed, and my girlfriend dumped me. Diane got what she deserved. Snitches get Stitches. Jim Brass: And lowlives get life... in Prison! (After arresting the killer) D.B. Russell: Congratulations on solving your first case. You are now an official Crime Scene Investigator... D.B. Russell: Now that you're on the team, it's time to see how you're going to look in the field... (In the Avatar creation) D.B. Russell: Welcome to the Avatar creation. Choose your Gender and change your style by browsing the Category Tabs. (After customizing your character) D.B. Russell: A fine choice I must say. Remember, you can change your look whenever you want. Welcome to CSI! New episode! Unlock now.